The Salamander Ninja
by Rurouni Scribe8
Summary: Reincarnation Fic with a twist. Fullmetal wasn't the only one that had strange adventures it would seem. Reincarnation or not Mustang was going to kill the pipsqueak alchemist if he ever ran into him in this life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sweaty sort of day especially if one was in the library near the window even if it was open. Sasuke wiped his face as he leaned over his calculations spread across the table along with several scrolls from his family archives. From the looks of it, it would seem that he'd gotten most of the formula down from old memories. He was just missing several calculations that would take into account distance and intensity of the flames that he would be using. If he could just get that then perhaps... He sighed as he leaned back into his chair away from the papers. In his previous life he remembered slaving to learn the art of Alchemy from old man, Berthold Hawkeye and now he'd come full circle with him again relearning techniques that had become second nature to him. Or at least were when his name was Roy Mustang of Amestris.

"Um Uchiha-san can I help you?"

Sasuke looked up from his musing and noticed an aide had approached his work space. She was of the mousy sort that reminded him of the one girl that he'd loaned to Hughes that one time just before the Scar incident…

He shook his head firmly to rid himself of the thought. Those kinds of thoughts were best left in the past…or more preferably when alone and not in a public sector. He stared at the girl giving her his best patented Uchiha glare of "who do you think you are?" the girl jumped in response and began to back away quickly before she turned and ran. He rolled his eyes expressively as he began to gather up his equipment and research materials into his satchel ignoring his conscience that obviously had Hawkeye's voice nagging about at least apologizing at least a little to the girl.

It was understandable that she would be curious about his activities. He'd been sitting at that place for hours scribbling notes and looking up books something unusual for boys of his age and not to mention that technically he was supposed to be at the Academy at this time. However since Sasuke had been skipping it sporadically over the years his absence wasn't too much of a surprise or even noted due to another boy's antics at least that was the case for Iruka-sensei. Besides Sasuke had attended schooling once and even if it was in a past life he wasn't too keen on repeating the experience again.

After a brief time, he'd gathered up all of his research and soon headed for the exit. The librarian nodded towards him as he left which he returned. She'd seen him come into the library often enough that he was just a regular at this point and nothing worth commenting over. He was grateful for her discretion since she was the one most likely to report him in. He'd taken time to establish a sort of relationship with her. He would often stay behind after hours helping her clean up and she in turn kept quiet whenever he came to study or just research other forms of chakra manipulation...provided it was in his security clearance of course due to his academy student status.

He walked outside of the library and breathed in the moist mid afternoon air. It was around lunchtime and a good time to take a break from research and get something to eat. Nodding firmly to himself at his decision he began to walk towards his favorite shop until he looked up briefly only to stop in his tracks, What...

The Hokage monument had been vandalised at it would seem during the time he'd stepped into the library that morning with various rude drawings and phrase around the august warmongers heads. Most were childish in nature with a few mature ones that would have made several officers in his previous life blush if only slightly. Sasuke snorted at Uzumaki's obvious handy work and resumed walking once more. Naruto of course had bragged about becoming Hokage and surpassing all of the previous so many times that no one save for Sasuke paid any attention to him. Obviously he was hoping to gain attention through defacing the monument and also in a rather immature manner asserting his dominance over them. Sasuke was more then happy to allow him to think that since the boy was practically starved for attention. In fact he encouraged the boy secretly by displaying himself as a rival for power. Which actually wasn't too far from the truth. Naruto wasn't the only one that wanted to become Hokage after all.

"Sasuke-kun," Iruka's tired voice jolted him from his thoughts catching him off guard. He turned back and saw a very tired and very annoyed sensei with a tied up Naruto in tow. "What are you doing outside of class _again?"_

 _Damn it,_ Sasuke grumbled to himself as he allowed himself to be dragged back to that Academy. It wouldn't do for him to put up a struggle even if he could escape the teacher since Naruto was keeping is other arm occupied. No, he'd bid his time now, given a few days he wouldn't have to worry about it. And then...The real work would be begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You guys, how are you supposed to become ninjas if you don't even come to class?"

Naruto scoffed at Iruka-sensei's question while Sasuke feigned a slightly apologetic gaze as he waited for his chance to leave. If he let Naruto work his magic then he would be ignored while Naruto's usually boisterous nature would naturally attract all the attention allowing him escape. So until then it was best to play the part of the apologetic student until the fireworks began.

This was something that often happened when Naruto and Iruka met one another to point to where it had become an accepted practice. More often than not Sasuke was constantly ignored by teachers while Naruto with his louder antics tended to land him into trouble. It a routine that Sasuke had cultivated over time along with the unknowing cooperation of Naruto although he wasn't sure why the focus was constantly on the boy since Sasuke was guilty of truancy more so then Naruto. In fact their motives were what radically defined them in this case.

For one thing, it was perfectly clear that Naruto was desperate for any kind of interaction and therefore meant that he often got himself into trouble for the sole purpose of gaining some attention. Sasuke on the other hand could have been considered the opposite. Sasuke didn't want attention because of the nature of his research namely his alchemy was off limits till he got a better grasp of it and therefore he worked extra hard to avoid gaining it least certain adults make a fuss about it. So in turn what often happened such as now was that Naruto with his loud nature would bellow and fume while Sasuke would slink either into an unoccupied chair or outside the class room till the ruckus died down. Granted he would be caught eventually but still the fact he'd gotten out was an achievement in itself.

And right now, the second option at this time was more appealing the first since most of the seats nearest to him were occupied making it difficult to get into the crowd of children who were at this point either bemused or annoyed at the spectacle. So with a practiced step Sasuke began to slowly back away from the culprit...

"So what? I'm gonna be better those geezers!"

Sasuke snorted softly as Iruka chastised him, He backed away further. Almost there…

"And just where do you think you're going, Sasuke-kun?"

 _Damn,_ Sasuke groaned in his head. He glared sullenly at the teacher who was giving him a stern look. He shifted back to the center and awaited the lecture that was to come.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you've been slacking off over the years. You've gone from first in the class to second and as of now third. What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged. Iruka signed tiredly while Naruto stared at the class sullenly. In truth Sasuke hadn't cared for a long time about class rankings. It just didn't make sense to him since the enemy wasn't going ask what his ranking was when graduating. No, what mattered was the field. Mustang had learned that hard way in Ishval that ranking was just fancy way of distancing oneself and as Sasuke he took this message to heart.

"What do you expect from the Drunk?" One student shouted from the back. Sasuke shifted his gaze from Iruka-sensei to the owner of the voice. It was…Ah it was Hibachi, go figure.

Hibachi was the resident bully of the class and unfortunately the second best only beaten by Aburame Shino. Something that he'd let everyone know in fact he could be just as loud as Naruto in that respect. Since he'd raised through the ranks he'd become bold and his formerly mild bullying had picked up speed. Sasuke didn't like him at all and neither did Naruto. Something which the two of them both agreed on.

"I mean we are talking about the same moron that got himself drunk twice at the age of seven," Hibachi continued uncaring about the fact that Sasuke was steadily getting annoyed at the boy. Yes that'd happened but seriously Hibachi must have gotten a kick out of it since he'd brought up at every available opportunity for several years.

"Enough," Iruka-sensei said interrupting what was sure to be a "riveting" i.e. taunting of his failures. Yes, he'd gotten drunk that year but really it was only once, no need to bring it up so often. As for the second time…It wasn't quite as clear cut as the other. "Pop Quiz everyone on the henge no jutsu, you guys get to transform into me. Now line up!"

The class collectively groaned as they lined up. Sasuke was the second to last with Naruto taking up the rear sullenly staring at the ground. As the students they marched forward and gave the teacher precisely what he wanted. Sasuke know in a way that he should try harder but still the cynicism of his previous life told him that it didn't matter in the long run. He know that he was talented and could handle the work. He could do the 3 basic jutsu and could the family jutsu competently enough. Sure his ninjutsu was lacking in some respects but if he could be allowed to finish his research then he could incorporate his alchemy with his jutsu and create something truly unique.

"Sasuke you're up," Iruka-sensei said as he walked forward. "Let's see what you can do."

He smirked as his hands easily flew through the hand signs till he formed the tiger seal. This would be easy, so why not have some fun with it? After all tomorrow he'd take the exam and become genin and not have to worry about this sort of interference.

"Henge!"

Iruka's eyes widen with shock as he looked at a very drunk looking and slovenly version of himself that looked hungover and depressed. His ponytail was eschewed while his face was unshaven. His uniform usually in good condition was tarnished and dirty. In short he looked like crap.

"Sasuke-kun, we're going to have a talk about this," Iruka-sensei growled as Sasuke turned back to himself with a smirk. "Naruto, you're up!"

"HENGE!"

Whatever he'd expected the blonde to do he certainly wasn't expecting him to turn into a blonde female…a very _naked_ female…Actually now that he'd thought about it did seem like a typical Naruto move. But still that said, Iruka's reaction to it was rather amusing to watch though. He at first blushed before his nosebleed became apparent causing Sasuke to guffaw at his sensei's expression. He was soon joined by Naruto's bellowing laughter.

"Will you quit clowning around with such a stupid jutsu!" Iruka-sensei bellowed.

"Says that guy who fell for it hook line and sinker," Sasuke muttered while Naruto echoed the sentiment at a much louder volume.

"That's it, both of you are cleaning the Hokage monument starting now!"

"Wait what?" Sasuke blinked at the sudden inclusion. He'd figured that he'd just be made to do lines as per usual or just held for an hour after the Academy concluded doing some cleaning duty. But cleaning up a prank? That was new.

"I don't need the bastard's help," Naruto muttered mutinously, " 'sides he'd just get in the way."

"Well touch luck for you because he's coming whether you like or not," Iruka huffed. "You guys have your orders so move it now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You guys better do a good job of cleaning this monument, because we're not leaving until both of you finish scrubbing the Hokage Monument, so you'd better be through," Iruka growled as he sat at the top while Sasuke and Naruto scrubbed away the graffiti. Naruto was grumbling about the injustice of it all while scrubbing his hero, the Yondaime, while Sasuke took the Shodai, the least warmongering of the bunch.

Out of all the Hokages Sasuke had to say that he admired him the most. Sure Sandaime was still in charge and a good man. Sure, Yondaime saved the village from the Kyūbi no Yoko but Shodai tried and mostly succeed in ending a multigenerational war/feud. Nidaime on the other hand...While he understood the practical reasons for some of the decisions made but that said there was enough evidence to indicate that some bias against his clan was present. So much that Sasuke considered him a big fat asshole.

"Who cares?" Naruto bellowed back at the teacher clearing Sasuke's wondering thoughts. "It's not like we've got anyone waiting at home!"

Sasuke snapped his head over to a now despondent Naruto as a silence fell upon the group. Sasuke didn't dare make a comment about the statement since it was the truth after all. However that said it was their approach on the matter that made the difference between them. Naruto cared that no one was waiting while Sasuke had long since come to terms with it even if still stung that his mother, Uchiha Mikoto, wasn't there to greet him.

Out all of the clan members he missed her the most...screw it he missed her out of all the clan period. As for his father, Fugaku….Well he kinda did but didn't. He was his father yes but Sasuke wasn't even close to him. His childhood was spent at first trying to gain his affection but soon releasing it was foolish attempt and giving it up as a loss. Sadly, this happened was when he was five and had entered into the Academy. Well Madame Christmas had said he was a bright boy so maybe his previous life had something to do with his pragmatic conclusion about his father. However as for his hell spawned brother. Well he could go and fuck himself.

Sasuke didn't care if the man was trapped in some foxhole preferably dying of trench foot covered with shit somewhere far away like say the equivalent of Drachma or freezing to death in the Briggs equivalent or if he got killed by some hunter-nin or some lucky genin. As far as he was concerned Itachi died at the tender age of 13. If he ever came around Konoha…Well, he had some experimental fire alchemy that Sasuke could test upon him. Using Itachi as a Guinea pig for his work was perhaps more appealing than it any right to be…

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke," Iruka called gaining their attention. "If you guys hurry up I'll take you guys to Ichiraku's for some ramen."

"WHOOOHOO!"

Sasuke ignored the whooping while he finished up his portion and quietly moved on to Sandaime's face. He personally didn't want to go to the ramen shop, rather he would just like to go back to his apartment and sleep. However that said, if Iruka-sensei was paying then he wasn't going to turn down some free food. After all, if he remembered correctly, his cabinet and refrigerator was low at this time so no onigiri for him. Pity.

He quickened his efforts least Naruto started nagging him for holding them up. Finally, after a huge effort on other of their parts the project was finished and they soon found themselves at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto naturally was scuffing the stuff down as fast as he could. Sasuke on the other hand ate his slowly savoring the favor and contemplating on some of the aspects of his Alchemistic circle. He was so close to completion of his technique it was almost maddening. He had the fire portion down but he just need calculations to complete it. If he could combine with the natural fire manipulation that was prominent in his clan, then he would create something unseen in this world.

Finishing up the last of his ramen he quietly snuck out of the booth while Iruka concentrated on the orphan boy. Walking in the streets of Konoha in the night he breathed a sigh of relief. It was perhaps a good thing that he'd perfected sneaking away from Iruka, he wasn't in the mood to discuss his ambitions to a man that didn't understand him. Sandaime was perhaps the closest he could come to a confidant in his life since he didn't have General Grumman or more importantly Hughes to talk to well except for…

"Figures you'd be running around in the middle of the night like a creep," a girl's voice commented. Sasuke smirked as he looked over to Tenten, who was walking up to his right side. "What is it this time?"

"I just wanted to think," Sasuke replied. "Is that a crime?"

"For everyone else? No, but for you it's a dangerous concept."

"You wound me," Sasuke said. "Truly you cut me to the quick."

"I try," Tenten smiled back before settling into companionably silence with him. Tenten was the closest thing that he could consider a peer. She'd been there for him when things had gotten rough for him and was perhaps one of the few that he could confide in.

"So how's the research going?"

"Well enough," Sasuke shrugged trying to cover up his frustration with his lack of progress. "I've almost go it."

"You'll figure it out," Tenten said. "I know you will, after all you helped me."

Yes, indeed he had. She was his first and so far only student in Alchemy. She'd shown a talent for it unlike many of his peers. So he'd taken it upon himself to teach her. She was an eager student and they'd spent many hours talking over aspects of Alchemy.

"Perhaps," he said. "It's just annoying."

"Give it time," Tenten advised. "Don't rush I'm sure you'll finally work it out."

"Keh," Sasuke snorted amused. "Don't tell me how to do my research woman."

"I'm not just woman," Tenten rebuffed a knowing twinkle in her eye. "I'm a ninja."

"True, but I will be soon."

"Sure you will," Tenten teased. "Come to me after you get your headband then we'll talk."

"Oh will get that headband you'll see and then I'll save you from the youthful advances of your teammate," Sasuke playfully shot back. It felt good talking to Tenten after that odious stint on the mountain. In fact, this talk was more beneficial to him than any lecture from Iruka could have given. Tenten understood his need for space, his research and perhaps more importantly she understood _him._ She was the closest he got to having a Hughes in this life. She'd stepped up after the massacre and had allowed him to be himself and in the process she'd become family to him. He knew that he'd fight for her and she for him.

Their laughter soon petered off and soon they were walking in no direction in particular just enjoying each other's company. All in all it was a good ending for an otherwise stressful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He got his hitai-ate. He fingered the bandana as he exited the building still elated that he was now finished with the nonsense of schooling and could actually do something. However, that said all the time he'd spent working towards this goal the result was somewhat anticlimactic. Sasuke of course had passed the written exam and his physical was adequate. His ninjutsu was above average but nothing that stood out too much. He supposed that would happen since he'd been too focused on getting his alchemy to work as from making do with the clan jutsu. So really it was rather...disappointing if somewhat relieving.

"Oi Sasuke," a voice called out cutting off his thoughts. Looking at the gate he saw Tenten waving him down with a smile on her face. Smiling in return Sasuke approached her ignoring most of the class but casting a glance to see if he could find Naruto. Though he wasn't close to the blonde he did want to wish him luck in his journey. After all, for all his bluster he did seem to be a decent kid and would a comrade to him. However, he wasn't present in the crowd so Sasuke pushed the idea out his mind as he reached his friend.

"Wow, so you did get it," Tenten grinned. "Man, I think Academy standards have gone downhill lately."

"Hardly," Sasuke playfully shot back. "I'm just that good."

"Uh huh sure you are," Tenten teased him as she leaned over ruffling his hair. Sasuke allowed her to so with good grace after all Tenten was a good friend like Maes. Yes, he considered his Maes of this life so only she was allowed to do things like that. Otherwise he'd have issues with the way he was treated.

"So, you got any thoughts on where you want to celebrate?" Tenten asked once she'd let go of him and had started walking away from the Academy with him in tow.

"Oda's Piece," Sasuke answered. "I like their onigiri."

"They do have good onigiri I will admit," the girl agreed. "And their Miso soup is really nice too."

"So, Oda's Piece it is," the Uchiha smiled as they walked towards the restaurant. It was a rather humble little place that tended to cater towards the ninja population so discretion was practice which was why Sasuke often found himself frequenting here. It was good place to both read and get a meal. Once they were seated and had ordered their usual fare they two started talking about genin lifestyle.

"It's not an easy life to say the least. Then again, Gai-sensei is a bit eccentric so you never know with other teachers."

"Are there any in particular that I should know of?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his tea while they waited for the food. "Who do you think is the toughest?"

"If I'm gonna be honest either Gai-sensei or his rival Hatake Kakashi," Tenten responded with a sigh. "And to make matters worse or better depending on how you look at it Hatake's a bit of a prodigy so..."

 _Prodigy,_ Sasuke thought with a frown as he looked into his cup thinking upon the information. Prodigies could be problematic in the terms of teaching young recruits. It was thought by some, himself included, that most prodigies were simply not very good teachers. After all what came instinctively to them would not reach a raw recruit and would most likely result in two things. Firstly, a hands-off approach in the hopes of the pupils taking the initiative and ask them or throwing them in cold turkey hoping they'll catch on. Either method was risky especially in the ninja world.

"Well here's hoping I don't get him," Sasuke replied. "I'd be fine but I'd worry that my teammates would be left behind."

"I'm not sure if you'll have a choice," Tenten said. "He's got the Sharingan so you might be paired with him to train you on that once you get it."

"That's only conjecture," Sasuke waved off her point. "I'm not even sure that I'd get the Sharingan and even if I did then I'd just go to him for training on that."

"Well I guess we'll see," Tenten shrugged as their food arrived. "In the meantime, let's celebrate the fact that as of now you're free from the Academy."

"I'd drink to that," Sasuke smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm underage."

"Yeah about you drinking," Tenten responded giving him a curious look. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. Can I ask what happened with the second drinking incident? I know that the first incident was accident but the second..."

"Ah," Sasuke sighed as he put down his chopsticks looking at her. It was a painful/fearful thing to relive but since she was a good friend he'd tell her since he'd been so traumatized at the time he'd even kept her in the dark only conceding that he'd tell her the full story after graduation. Also, it helped that enough time had passed making it much easier telling her. "That was because I was hiding in a bar from _that man."_

 _"_ The traitor," Tenten breathed knowing full well who he was speaking of.

"Yes," Sasuke replied leaning back into his chair. "It was only place I could think off so I hide in there."

"And the drinking was to fit in?"

"Of course," Sasuke agreed. "Not that it mattered. The asshole found me anyway."

"Smart move though," Tenten smiled as she began eating her food. "I don't know what I'd would have done in that situation."

"I was making it up as I went," Sasuke shrugged as he too turned back to his food. "Not like I had much of a choice there."

"That's true," Tenten said. With the conversation ended the two quickly eat their food enjoying each other's company. When they'd finish with Tenten paying the bill they soon separated each going their own way. Tenten to prepare for tomorrow's training and Sasuke to his first steps at being a ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"No," Sasuke growled as he angrily placed his pencil down. "That's not going to work."

 _Ugh you'd think this wouldn't be too difficult,_ he grumbled mentally as he stared at the reams of research he'd accumulated throughout the years. It was odd to think that this was the result of almost five years of research and hard work.

 _And yet I still can't figure it out,_ Sasuke thought with an annoyed huff. He looked down at his paper and allowed his mind to wonder. Back into the recesses of his memories. Namely the memory of when precisely he remembered his past life. It was harrowing night. One that changed his life in so many ways...

 _Sasuke was sure that his aim had improved. No, he wasn't as good as his imaginary queen, Hawkeye, but then who was? Still considering his high aspirations, he was still sure that there was improvement. Such improvement he wanted to show to his mother as soon as possible. But that said it was still rather foolish that he'd stayed out so late. His mother was bound to be worried about him let alone his...father. Thoughts of his father made the eight-year-old boy frown in thought as he pondered the recent events that had been occurring._

 _Father had been acting weird lately. Firstly, he'd shown more interest in his studies as of late and had even taught him the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. In addition to that there was the warning of not following Itachi's footsteps which in Sasuke's opinion was moot point since he knew that he'd have to walk his own path not his brother's. It was all so odd. He knew that something had happened between Itachi and his family causing the rift but he wasn't certain as to what. It wasn't helped with the secretive nature of their meetings and his burgeoning interest in chemistry/alchemy that he'd just discovered recently._

 _He sighed as he walked slowing in the night his mind churning as he pondered the events. Something secretive was going on. But what? What expedition warranted such clandestine meetings? If it was clan related should he not be included considering his status as the secondary heir? If not, then was it village related? Then wouldn't Sandaime be involved?_

This is pointless, _he thought. He didn't have enough information making all speculation just hearsay and conjecture. Facts, that's what he needed, he needed facts. Otherwise he'd have nothing but a gut feeling. And while that was fine and good it didn't yield results._

 _Sighing he continued on his way only to see an unusual shadow. Startled the boy looked up to figure on an electric pole only to vanish a second later._ How odd, _Sasuke thought._ Who was that? The patrol? Oh, crap Mom is worried.

 _The thought worrying his mother spurred the child onward to the compound that was strangely quiet...The eeriness of the silence made him stop in mid-run. They were shinobi even if the civilian members the clan were sleeping then surely the guard would be around...so why would be so quiet. That particular curiosity made him move forward despite his trepidation growing. Something was wrong. He could feel it but he...Suddenly his thinking came to screeching halt as he reached the entrance spotting the corpses of his clanmates._

WHAT HAPPENED!? _His mind screamed even as he throat froze with fear._ Wait did that mean? Mom?! Where's Mom and Dad and Itachi?!

 _With those thoughts rushing to his head he hardly noticed that he was being approached. So many thoughts and contingencies were buzzing in his head. How had this happened? Why had this happened? What..._

 _But as suddenly as ideas emerged they were soon silence with chill that Sasuke had learned to associate with being watched. Turning to the left he saw...Itachi approaching him with a bloody katana with his eyes as dead as the bodies surrounding him. Now a normal child would have run to his sibling for comfort and for answers but Sasuke wasn't a normal child, a fact that many of the clan members had pointed out._

And now they're dead, _he thought hysterically before taking a step away from Itachi as the pieces came together with horrific clarity. Itachi had killed them. All of them. Impossibly he'd killed the clan. That explained why no one suspected. Itachi..._ That man, _was ANBU if anyone could kill without detection it was them. So why?_

 _"Sasuke," Itachi said his voice even more monotone than usual. "I see you've come..."_

 _Sasuke didn't even give him a chance to finish as he turned away and ran at full speed. He knew the stakes now. Itachi was trained ANBU while he was an Academy student with minimal clan training. The only opinion available to him was the one he was taking now, fleeing. After all, if Itachi wanted to monologue then fine but that didn't mean that Sasuke was foolish enough to stick around to hear it. He could find the reasons for his clan's assassination if he survived this encounter not during the event._ _He ran down the streets at full speed even though he knew that it was futile since again Itachi was a trained elite but still it offered better odds the confronting him directly. Also, it was something proactive that he could do._

Okay think, _he frantically thought his eyes searching for something, anything to use._ What's the one place Itachi would stick out like a sore thumb and I can hide until I get my bearings? Someplace public and open at this time late at night?!

 _"A bar," he whispered breathlessly. As soon as his eyes espied one he did a sharp turn into what looked to be the seediest bar in the district. Rushing in he quickly snatched a drink from one of the nearby patrons and pushed himself into the crowds hoping the sufficient crowds would make following more difficult or at least slow him down long enough so he could escape again. Fortunately, the patrons were either too apathetic or drunk to notice him and Sasuke noticed Itachi hadn't followed him in. Come to think of it he hadn't heard any signs of pursuit while he'd been running at all. Allowing his breathing to calm Sasuke started guzzling down the drink even as it made him want to gag._

This is the shittest beer I've ever had...it's the first beer I've ever had too, _he reflected as he finished up his first glass. Not wanting to be outed he silently grabbed a second glass from another inattentive patron and started drinking it._

Much better, _he mused as he looked through the crowd to see if his brother had come in. Not spotting him Sasuke allowed himself to laugh with relief before he guzzled down the second cup, then a third...then a fourth...and then...he lost count. Sasuke could feel a pleasant buzz settling into his system and soon all of the tension the he'd felt before leave and all that was left...was grief and pain. Pure and utter grief and pain. He stumbled over to chair and placing his head into his arms he wept over the loss of his clan and his family for what felt like an eternity._

 _Too soon he was lifted from his seat and roughly dragged to the door._ It must be the barkeeper, _he thought with a hysterical giggle his eyes blurry with tears._

 _Looking up his eyes widened and he felt...angry as hell and all sense was gone as he gazed into that son of a bitch._

 _"YOU BASTARD!" he yelled. "YOU KILLED THEM AND FOR WHAT?!"_

 _"It was a test," Itachi said with his nose twitching. "A test for my capacities."_

 _"FUCK YOU!" Sasuke bellowed to buzzed and far gone to care who was listening in or even if he was going to be rescued. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR CAPACITIES! YOU KILLED MOM AND DAD!"_

 _"It was necessary," Itachi replied. "To unlock the power of the_ _Mangekyō Sharingan...Like this."_

 _"Tsukuyomi," he whispered and suddenly Sasuke found himself in a black and white mindscape. As he looked around he saw various members of his clan in the process of being sliced down by Itachi. He screamed with horror as his family was cut down. On and on the scene repeated in madding detail driving him insane. Then before it became too much Itachi pulled him out._

 _"You're weak," he said with touch of disgust. "A coward. Run then," he taunted. "Run and cling to your pathetic existence. Unless you use your hatred and gain eyes like mine..."_

 _"What?" Sasuke murmured._

 _"Lift the tatami mat of the Naka Shrine to find the answers you seek...perhaps you might challenge me someday."_

 _"Until then," Itachi turned his eyes back on him and whispered once again: "Tsukuyomi."_

 _Once again, he was back in the massacre watching as his clan dead at the hands of their golden child but as the scene began again and then something change..._

 _Instead of seeing his clan in a monochrome nightmare he saw a desert. A hot scorching desert fully colored one with troops of various people running alongside him carrying strange weapons wearing a particular clothing that didn't look like any shinobi he'd seen in his life._ Guns, _he realized jerking up at the knowledge._ They were carrying automatic weapons. They were Amestris soldiers and this was...No. Oh God please no!

 _His thoughts paused as he too stopped and snapped his fingers harshly his fingers clashing in the gloves he wore. Suddenly flames sprang forth from his hands and then...the screaming started._

 _This was extremely different from the screaming from before. There was a primordial sense of dread the accompanied it rather than surprise. Also, there was the smell...of burning fat and flesh...Human flesh...Oh God help him what was he doing?! Sasuke watched in horror as his vision turned and he caught sight of a woman rushing away with her children only for his hands to raise again with no hesitation whatsoever and snap..._

 _Sasuke wanted to avert his eyes but found himself them unable to close them. He couldn't look away. This was his sin, his burden. The Burden of those that fought in Ishval and for being the dog of the military...An Alchemist...Colonel Roy Mustang...Murderer...Flame Alchemist...Future Fuhrer...His Eyes...WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!_

 _All of these things and more rushed into Sasuke's head making him scream even louder. Abruptly he was ripped from the Hell that was Ishval and found himself staring at a woman dressed in hospital attire. Roy blinked wearily at the woman as she tucked him in muttering something that sounded Xingese to him as she walked off. He blinked once again feeling his memories bore into his soul like a knife. Then when he blinked a third time did his...other memories clink into place. Itachi had done the impossible. He'd killed off his clan including his brother. No longer was Sasuke just a mere boy. Now he had the memories of a soldier..._

Sasuke blinked as he extracted himself from his memories prompted by the conversation with Tenten and began to concentrate on his work once again. Dwelling on the past wouldn't solve his current issue now. That was then, those events made him the person he was now so it was best to keep in mind but leave them in the past where they belonged. Nodding he turned back to his research trying to pry from his memories the secrets of fire Alchemy...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was late at night or rather into the morning until he called off his researching. Continuing any further at this point was fruitless he knew that from long years of many late nights working and sleeping in the next day. He just wasn't getting anywhere and pushing his body wasn't a good idea considering that he'd have to deal with being half dead while going the administration paperwork something that he wasn't looking forward too. At least in the past years he'd forced himself to bed due to the needs of his growing body. Now it was the dreaded thought of paperwork. Sasuke snorted at the irony as he put away the loose material. From one life to another two things were a constant in them namely being a military dog and tedious paperwork. Sasuke grabbed his notepad and pencil in case he got ideas but abandoned the bulk of his research for another night. Exhausted he flopped on his comfy sofa and pulling a blanket over himself soon fell asleep.

His dream was a jumble but that was normal for him. He jumped from old memories of his childhood to his past life. In fact now the was looking at Hawkeye's tattoo...Wait a second?! Sasuke's eyes snapped open and quickly grabbed the notepad and began scribbling down the formula quickly before he'd go to sleep properly only to notice that unlike other formulas that he'd written down in the past this one had a definitive end. Curious and now very wide awake he all but sprinted over to his worktop. Gathering up the materials he lined them to see... _a completed Alchemical circle for his alchemy!_

 _Did I get it?_ He wondered as he pulled out a piece of chalk from his pocket and began drawing the equation. If this worked...well if it worked then great but if not then he'd be no worse then when he started.

Wiping off his hands of the chalk and praying to whatever higher power was listening he placed his hands outside the circle me concentrated. Alchemy from Amestris or Alkahestry from Xing functioned on the same principle, to get a result some things needed to be given. In his land the power came from the abomination known as Father and Alkahestry was based on the concept of ch'i but in this existence he'd discovered that it was powered by natural chakra so he needed to be still and allow it to flow through himself...

Several minutes passed and yet nothing happened much to his shock. Sasuke soon groaned with annoyance and frustration as the wait lengthened even more. So close and yet so far. Damn it!

Just as he was about to give it up for a lose and go back to see there was a spark. Such a small one but enough freeze him in place as he watched with growing excitement. Then a split second later that spark ignited and then the fire came! It was a moderately intense flame that leapt up and crashed into his couch setting it ablaze. Whooping with excitement Sasuke quickly drew up another circle that combing the hydrogen and oxygen soon created a splash of water that extinguished the flames. Still despite the damage Sasuke was grinning. He'd done it, after all these years he'd done it. He had his alchemy back.

Sasuke felt an almost hysterical giggle escape from his mouth. Pulling himself he breathed allowing for his frenzied thoughts to still. It seemed even in this lifetime Hawkeye continued to be his eyes. He half wondered if she'd moved on without him...or perhaps she'd followed him here?

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ he chastised himself. _There's no way she'd be here...I'd know her. But enough on that, I've got work to do._

He allowed himself to breath again and walking over to a cabinet he opened a drawer and pulled a partially completed craved sheet of metal. It was small enough to fit on a metal guard. beneath it were some fingerless gloves also adorned with an incomplete formula for his fire alchemy. But now...he could finish it. Sasuke smiled as he pulled out his engraving tools and readied himself for the painstaking task of craving out the last symbols.

It took several hours of both craving and sewing but soon it was complete, he had his gloves back. True they were fingerless but wearing fully gloved hands was a tad impractical for his skill set at this time. He needed the feel of his fingers to properly grip the shuriken and kunai that he'd have to time he could upgrade or not. Not that it mattered to him now. Now he was fully both shinobi and Flame Alchemist once more. Sasuke smiled with triumph at his accomplishment. Now the work could progress and...he paused in his thoughts as a nagging thought refused to quiet down. Something about the time...Looking over at his clock he soon saw the reason. It was nearly noon and...oh damn it the registration!

"Damn it!" He shouted annoyed at his inattention. He'd planned to go early to avoid the unnecessary crowds but now he'd right smack in the middle of it. Great, absolutely great. He groan as he all but threw off his clothes replacing them with fresh pair (he should really consider doing the laundry and now that he thought about it now that he had his alchemy back it would better to keep the place cleaner. After he was now a walking fire hazard.) and putting his hitai-ate he pulled on his sandals and sprinted out the door. As he raced out Sasuke slam it shut quickly reactivated his traps before turning and running into the streets and later the rooftops of Konoha.

Reaching the Hokage tower was easy due to his rooftop route that he ended up doing to avoid the marketplace rush. Now on the other hand he had to endure watching his sadly immature classmates struggle through paperwork and the photo for the ID. It was perhaps a good thing that he'd set aside a specific pair of clothing for his day otherwise his photo would have just been him in a worn shirt with Uchiha crest upon it with beaten up shorts and very worn sandals...which incidentally he was still wearing.

 _Note to self,_ he thought. _I need to shop for new shoes. ASAP._ Sasuke had never really cared for personal appearance. He was a child and because of this was allowed a great deal of leeway in the looks department. Also his research often made him a bit negligent about his physical appearance since he was often hunched over books or writing notes at his work desk. But now that needed to change since he was representative of Konoha and not just his anemic clan. He sighed as he settled in for the wait. This could be awhile...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Waiting in this line is a pain in the ass,_ Sasuke mentally groaned as he slowly inched his way forward along with others standing in line. Looking around he couldn't see an familiar faces in the crowd meaning they'd already done it or perhaps more likely with Nara and Uzumaki were waiting until later. Ahead of him he could see the signing room and resident chūnin manning each of the stations. It was so frustrating to see especially since he'd just made this great breakthrough only to be thwarted by mere traffic for becoming registered and starting his true work. How troublesome...now he sounded like that Nara kid oh crap.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity he reached the sign-in table and a very bored looking chūnin handed him a paper to write his name and personal information on. It was a relatively easy task to do but it still didn't dull the fact that he'd been waiting for what felt like an eternity and for what? Ugh how annoying. It was times like this that he really missed Riza. At least her nagging made things interesting when he was trapped with paperwork.

Sighing Sasuke quickly signed the forms placed in front and then all but dashed to the photo line for his I.D. photo. That fortunately wasn't too long of a wait since it was mostly posing for most. Once he'd finished he walked to the Hokage's office for his final approval. Fortunately that again didn't take too long considering all he did was nod and approved of the I.D. Finally with that out of the way Sasuke left the office into the village proper. Once he was outside he stretch his arms and looked around the courtyard allowing his thoughts to drift around. It was now mid-afternoon which meant that if he headed back now he'd be able to nap for the rest of the day and get some sleep before turning up for team assignments and shopping can't forget that. Yes that sounded like a sound plan given his eventful night last night.

Yawning he made his way back to the apartment with little fanfare. He quickly set up his alarms and traps with a slight flicker of chakra. Once they'd turned on Sasuke all but flung off his shoes not caring where they went. Clearly his lack was catching up with him. Yawning he collapsed upon the couch and quickly went to into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

The next thing Sasuke knew he was blinking as the first rays of the next day were boring into his eyes. Rubbing his eyes he got up from the couch and quickly showered and groomed himself in the bathroom in preparation for his team meeting. Once he'd finished with that he looked at his wardrobe for the proper attire for what he'd need for meeting his team for the first time.

 _Nothing to flashy,_ Sasuke thought as he looked through his wardrobe. _I'm not out to impress them just show them I'm competent._ Finally he decided that his usual attire would do for now...until he bought better clothes that is. Sighing with annoyance at the state of his attire he straightened his shirt as he dressed.

He really needed some variety in shirts considering most smelled like chemical factory. His shorts and pants had for the most part only were suffering from minor permanent markings. His shoes were shot but there was little he could do for that regard. Nodding with approval as he finally walked to his refrigerator to see if he could find something he could use as lunch. Fortunately there was enough for lunch. He'd have to go shopping if he wanted food for later.

 _Note to self after team meeting I'm shopping for food and later I'm going for clothes and shoes...huh I have a boatload of things to do now._ He thought as prepared his food and soon walked out of his apartment. It was not expected considering how much time he'd dedicated to his research and working his Alchemy. Now that the herculean task was now with his grasp he could now focus incorporating it into a functioning jutsu and doing things that he'd neglected over the time. Provided missions didn't proceed to eat up the rest of his time.

"OI OUT OF THE WAY!" A shout from his left made him quickly jump out the way as Hibachi raced to the school building with his posse in tow. Sasuke sighed at the boy's immaturity. He really hoped that the boy would drop out of the program. His impulsive behavior and not to mention his arrogance could get someone killed.

"Troublesome fool," someone's voice commented. Sasuke looked to his left to see Shikamaru walking to his right accompanied with Chōji as usual. "Assholes like him make me sick."

"I'll be surprised if he isn't booted out of the program," Sasuke said.

"He will be," Shikamaru yawned as Chōji munched on his chips quietly following the conversation. "Either the training will drum him out or he'll spectacularly mess up."

"We can only hope it doesn't get someone hurt," Sasuke agreed.

With that said Shikamaru, Chōji and Sasuke walked forward in silence until they finally reached their classroom which was filled to the brim with students that had passed including...

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted the blonde with a nod. "I see that you passed."

"Damn skippy I did," Naruto crowed. "I told you guys I was becoming Hokage someday dattebayō!"

"So you fancy yourself as my rival eh?" Sasuke smirked. "You'd better not disappoint me then."

"You're damn right I won't!" Naruto barked back. "I'll beat you and become Hokage dattebayō!"

"We'll see about that," Sasuke playfully retorted before he continued his climb up the classroom. Finally he spotted a seat next to the window and settled in for the wait for Iruka and the team placements. This was going to be an eventful day to say the least.


End file.
